OverFlowing Heart!
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: HIATUS-Hiya everyone! I'm back and here is the loveing sequel you all wanted! All characters are back and a few new ones around the bend...Enjoy. Sequel to Fill My Empty Heart.
1. Where's Alue?

**Welcome back my good readers! This is the one and only PuppyloveYue here. And thank you to everyone who voted for a sequel! I'm using a new style of writing one because it's easier and well I'm sick of retyping it for another fan site. Well here it is! Ladies and if you are here too Gentlemen! I give you…Overflowing Heart!**

**Enjoy! Oh and for the pesky sake of the law. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARMED!!! Thank you.**

* * *

"Yasmin please sit down! Do you not understand the meaning of BED REST!" Jacob screamed at me.

Hey welcome back to the wonderful life of Yasmin Piper Halliwell. I am now one…two…three…six weeks pregnant and well I'm more active then ever. Much to my boyfriend Jacob Black's annoyance.

"Jake I have two demons to hunt down and not to mention a Final to study for and a show to do this Saturday. I don't have time to rest!" I yell back getting frustrated at him.

"One the Final is in English so it's the easiest subject for you. And don't give me it's about Shakespeare crap cause you know it front and back. Second it takes the power of three to vanquish those demons so the others can handle it! Now sit down and freaking rest. And it's Monday so you have a while till the show." He point out pushing me to his bedroom.

Ugh I'm a freaking witch! I can handle this. My grams did it for three kids and so did each of my great-aunts! I just sigh and give in. Knowing when he has his mind set on something he gets it.

"Fine. But lets at least go visit Bella and the others. It's been weeks since they moved and we haven't visited them since." I pout.

"Fine. But only-"

He gets cut off short when a group of pink bubbles forms next to me. They circle me and orb me to my house. Once we materialize there I see a look on my sisters face that says *I think I did something bad*

"Artemis Patty Halliwell what did you do?" I look at her and she looks away.

"I umm…lets just say Seth was happy but dads goanna be pissed if he finds out." She smiles at me and I slap my head then the back of hers.

"You did what?!" I yell unable to think my fourteen year old sister did the "It" with a fifteen year old. No that it's not possible just that…Ohh what the hell she's way to freaking young. Imprint or not.

"Not that you dim wit! We did oral." She whimpers the last part and I sigh.

Lord you hate me don't you?

"Artie…" I whine.

"What your experienced so I came to you." She confessed.

I look at her and sense the nerves and anxiety in her. I sit next t her on my bed and hug her.

"You think you went to fast huh?" I ask her.

I feel her nod her head and she sighs.

"But he was so happy. If I tell him he'll be sad then mad at himself cause he'll think he hurt me. What do I do?"

"Well for starters you can tell him. He's Seth not Jake. He'll understand if you tell him. And you can answer this for me." I smirk at her.

"What?" She looks at me confused.

"You can tell me the size and I'll compare it to the tiny thing Simon had." I smile making her laugh.

After our fit she nods and sighs.

"Okay I'll tell him but still. Thank sis I needed that. Hey um before I go you gots anymore of that hickey remover powder you made?" she asks me.

"I don't even want to know. Here. And be safe. Call me if anything happens Kay?" I smile at her.

"Yup. Bye!" She orbs out and I sigh on my bed.

"Finally peace!" I snuggle into the covers ready for a peaceful sleep then…

"Yasmin open up!" I hear Jacob at the window.

I groan and roll off the bed and open the window.

"I thought I told you to keep that open?" He poked me.

"You also said to keep it locked in case any unwanted vamp's came by. Make up your mind." I sigh and lay on the bed.

"See you are-"

"Jacob one more word and your out in the dog house!" I mumble grabbing his hand and pulling him down with me.

He chuckles and winds his arms around me. I sigh and snuggle into his warm arms. A still peace comes over us and soon lulls me to sleep. Jake might not be the father of the child but he sure does act like it.

"Jacob?" I ask him half asleep.

"Yeah?" He yawns.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now sleep woman." I chuckle and face him.

I give him a sweet kiss and bury my face in his chest. As soon as this baby is born were soooo taking a vacation. The next mourning I wake up to an empty bed and the smell of blueberry pancakes down stairs. I walk down to see Mara and Stacey making breakfast.

"Ahh so the little tiger finally got home last night." I smirk knowing damn well she was out with her boyfriend Jason last night.

"Yes I did get home. And like always as happy as ever. Come sit and eat. Jake and Jason will be back later. They had to run patrol. Can you believe that Emily is due in two months?" She squeaked and we ate.

"Yeah I know. Ohh it's so cool. There having a girl. Sam is happy. He just hopes she doesn't inherit the gene like Leah did. That is what he's scared of." I point out.

"Yeah must be tough. Hey have you seen Alue lately?" Mara asked looking for the little pup.

"No not really. I hope she's okay. We'll scry for her when were done." I say.

"MARA! YASMIN! Were back!" Jason called walking in.

"Ohh no just come in boys. Don't mind what so ever." Stacey mumbled sipping her coffee.

"Sorry Mrs. Morgan. We'll knock next time." Jason smiled.

"Sure you will. I'm off have fun today." She calls out.

We yell bye and we head up to my room o scry for the lost puppy. I'll skip homeroom for this. I grab her ball and hold it with the crystal on the map of Washington.

"Where could she be?" Jake asks.

"Who knows." Mara says worried.

I look at her and sigh. Alue is like a little sister to her. I'd be worried too. It finally stops at a very familiar spot.

"That's…the Cullen's house." Mara said quietly.

"Do you think she misses them?" Jason asked.

"Maybe. Well come on let's go see what she's up to." I sigh and grab Mara and Jake's hands.

"You sure you should be-"

"Jacob you ask me one more time if it's safe to orb while preggers on more time I'm blowing your balls off." I say and orb us to the Cullen's front lawn.

All to sudden Jason and Jacob tense and push me and Mara behind them.

"We got unwelcome company." Jacob growled as the door opened…


	2. Fainting

Chapter two yay! Cheers. A new character is to arrive…Who could it be friend or foe? Enjoy! Oh and for the pesky sake of the law. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARMED!!! Thank you.

I could feel Jacob shaking trying to hold back anger. _**What anger I don't know. The only thing that was going on in my mind was if Alue was okay. **_The door slowly opened up and if the wonderful world of anime was real we would all do the famous anime fall back.

"Hi guys!" Brian smiled happily.

"Brian you ass why did you have to do that for?!" I yelled at him.

"Cause it was funny. What brings you guys here?" He asked stepping onto the porch.

"Were looking for Alue. We srcyed and it lead us here." Mara said rushed.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah she's inside. Come I have someone I want you guys to meet." He smiled pulling my arm along with Mara's.

"B if it's another horny gay guy your dead." I warned.

"Sorry to say but I'm straight." A voice like bells could be heard.

Me and Mara stopped dead and looked well…confused. _**Brian was gay. Then…WHY THE HELL WAS THERE A HICK HERE!!!**_ She had like a reddish brown hair that went just a bit past her shoulders. Almost sparkling brownish-golden eyes showing she was vegan and I must say kinda short…

"Umm…Hi?" I said looking at Brian for some answers.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain…In a way she's…my sister." He chuckled.

"Your WHAT?!" We screamed.

"SHHHH!!! You'll wake her!" The girl hissed pointing to the corner where Brian's favorite bean bag chair nestled a sleeping Alue. I hear Mara let out a breathe of relief. _**Thank god.**_

"Let's take this outside or maybe the kitchen?" Jason said trying to ease the tension.

"Please." I said rubbing my temples.

Brian laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder and we walked to the kitchen. Once there I looked at Brian as to say _***Spill or get your nuts blown off by the pregnant easily pissed off witch***_

"Guys I'd like you to meet my adoptive sister Celia Harper-Grosemburge" Brian smiles proudly giving Celia a side hug.

"You let him talk you into taking his last name too?" I ask.

"It was either that or no adoption. I'm only fifteen. Well really a hundred and fifteen but still. I go through this all the time. I just ran away before my adoptive folks found out. Or did pretend suicide. Running away was easier." She said sadly.

"Why not tell the truth?" Jason asked.

Mara took a stray rolling in and whacked his head with it. _**Nice…**_

"It's okay. Well one who would believe me? And two I did and they sent me to a shrink. I'm just lucky Brian here was walking by. He took one look at me and said-"

"Okay up and out. Either you take my last name or you stay here with your little game." Brian smirked.

I took the pin from Mara and Teli orbed it to hit Brian in the head. He didn't flinch but pretended. That was enough for me.

"Sorry you have to live with him." I said sincerely taking her cold hands and smiling.

"It's okay. No more problems. I always wanted to know what it was like to be in a vampire coven. Now I am. Well somewhat." She smiled.

"Yasmin…" I heard a tired voice call out and I quickly ran to the living room.

I saw Alue waking up from her sleep and I scooped her up and held her close.

"Ohh your in so much trouble when we get home." I gave her a stern look then went back to hugging her.

"I'm sorry. But I was following something and I ended up here. I was tired and Celia and Brian said I could take a nap." She yawned.

Mara joined our hug and we just relaxed.

"What did you think I raped her or something?" Brian asked shocked.

"No of course not. If Alue was a boy then I would but that's not the case now is it." I smiled.

Celia let out a few giggles and I could see Jake and Jason holding back chuckles.

"Why you…" Brian glared.

"Bring it Rosie." I joked.

"Oh now come on first the gay jokes now a fat one? Play fair Yasmin." Brian pouted.

"He is too gay for his own good." Mara shook her head taking Alue out of my arms.

We laughed and the heard a low-well almost low grumble from the guys. They smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Brian you got anything for these guys to eat? I'll cook but you gotta promise you won't break out into show tunes again." I smirked.

"Don't worry Yas. Celia can cook. You should rest. Didn't Carlisle say before they left that you should stay of your feet?" Brian said dragging me to the bean bag.

"Not you too!" I pouted.

"It's okay Yasmin. You rest. I'll make dinner for you guys. How do burgers and a fresh salad sound?" Celia smiled walking to the kitchen before anyone could answer.

"B does she know I don't eat meat?" I asked confused.

"That's why I'm making you baked clams. You eat seafood right? Oh of course you do." She called from the kitchen.

"How did she do that? Or did you tell her?" I asked.

"She has powers. She just…knows things. When she looks into someone's eyes she can see who they really are. There likes, dislikes. Even some hidden secrets. She can show the fakes from the true friends. I call it Knowing." Brian smiled proudly.

"That's cool. Wonder what she saw?" I ask as a heavenly sent fills the house.

_**Celia my dear you keep up that cooking me and my baby will be here everyday. **_After a while she calls us in and we all sit around to eat. _**Well we do. **_They lick blood pops. Brian's own invention. _**Lenny thanks him for it.**_

"So Celia what else is there we should know about you? Where you came from. I mean your older than Brian by ten years so anything we should know?" I ask popping another clam in my mouth.

"Well there isn't really much…I don't like to talk about my past…" She says sucking on the popsicle.

"Sorry…" I whisper.

"It's okay really. I just regret a lot of things…" She smiles.

"Okay love. Tell us on your own time." Mara smiles trying to bring her out of a daze.

"I know lets go shopping tomorrow. Right after school. Cause we kinda missed the whole day." I giggle rubbing my head.

"Yeah remind me to remind you to ask Carlisle for fake doctor slips again." Jacob joked.

"Ohh I can do it. Just show me his hand writing and I'll forge it for you guys." Celia smiled.

I stood up and walked over to her and slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Celia my girl…you keep this up and this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." I gave her a side hug.

She hugged back and we started to giggle. Then I felt something funny. _**Something was wrong. **_Celia looked in my eyes and gasped. The last thing I heard was Jacob screaming my name and a pair of cold arms catching me…

Ha! Cliffy!!! I'd like everyone to meet iNeedyOux33 who plays the very lovely Celia. Welcome to the crew! Well that's all for now. Ciao everyone!

PuppyloveYue!!


	3. New Mission

Chapter three is here!! Yay!!

I don't own Twilight or charmed. If I did Chris and Jake would be mine!!! Lol. Read, review, rate…whatever just have fun doing it!

PuppyloveLizzie!

"She'll be fine. She just had a fainting spell that's all. She'll be fine Mr. Black." The doctor smiled.

"See Jake I'll be fine. Thank you doctor…"

"Jackson." He smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson. Can I leave now?" I ask him.

_**This guy replaced Carlisle? No wonder the hospital is doing bad… **_He nods and leaves. I turn to Jake and smile. He smiles back and kisses my temple. I whack him upside the head then jump down from the bed.

"What was that for!" he exclaims as I go grab my stuff.

"For asking so many freaking questions and making the guy so nervous. I swear you act more like my dad then my boyfriend." I joke and grab his hand to leave.

"So? Is it so bad that I worry about you?" he asks winding his arm around my waist.

_**Which by the way is feeling a bit bulgy. **_

"Yes it is! I told you something will always happen. It's not like it's goanna change over night. There will always be demons, a source and something looking for power. And were the ones who's gotta clean up the mess. Now come on. Celia said she'd tell us what she saw when I got out." I give him a quick kiss and he sighs.

I giggle and drag him out of the room. We find everyone waiting in the waiting room. We pile into Brian's big van and drive back to my house. I make some popcorn and we sit to see what Celia has to say.

"Okay well before Yasmin passed out I saw something in her eyes. A secret. But not like I have before…It's different. I saw a secret from maybe the future or a past life or something." She said like she was still trying to figure it out herself.

"It's okay Celia. You don't have to rush right now." I say trying to calm her down.

"No but that's just it I saw something big. It was like a battle of some sort but I'm not sure. It was just too much. I saw a glimpse. That was it. A flash of light and then nothing." She sits down frustrated.

"Celia don't beat yourself up about this. We'll find out soon enough knowing Yasmin and her history of bad mishaps." Brian teased.

"Thanks B. But he's right don't beat yourself up about it. It will all come in the end." I smile.

"Hopefully not. You are with child you can't keep up with this whole demon thing for long. Take a break at least." Jake said trying t convince me.

I took the pillow and Teli orbed it to hit him square in the face. _**He'll never get it. **_The week passes by slowly. School, home, Jake, a demon or so. I sigh as I drop my things off on my bed and Jake collapses beside me. I was pretty pissed off. Some one at school *Jessica* started a rumor that I cheated o Jake and got pregnant by another person. Well it's half true but we told everyone that it was Jakes kid. I know that's a lie but still I wanted to kill her.

Jake and me just basically left one hell of a mob of people. I rolled over and he held me in his arms. I fight back the sobs and just lay there shaking.

"Yasmin it's okay. There just rumors." He whispers trying to soothe me.

"But Jake it is true. It's not your kid. I slept with another man and got pregnant by him!" I sob into his shirt.

He rubs my back and lifts me into his lap so were sitting upright. I feel him shake and think he's crying too. But then it gets louder and I hear him…laughing?

"What is so fucking funny? I wanna laugh too." I say pretty pissed.

"Yasmin…You are. You honestly believe them? I know it's true but babe you were raped you had no say what so ever. He's gone now and I made sure of that. Look at me. I could care less if it was my kid or not. I'm goanna love it cause it's a part of you. Calm down." He holds me close as I cry.

_**I never felt so…sluttish in my life. I feel like I don't deserve someone like Jake. He's so caring and loving to me and what do I do go and sleep with another guy. God what is wrong with me.**_

"Yasmin." he whispers and lifts my face to meet his.

I gasp at the intensity in his eyes. I feel his emotions of anger and happiness…Love… but wait he's angry. _**I knew it! **_I shake my head and look away.

"Don't take the anger the wrong way. Trust me I'm just pissed you haven't gotten it yet. I'm not mad at you am mad that you haven't thought of a way to get over this yet. Yasmin is there anything else?" he asks me making me look at him again.

"No…"I choke and hiccup.

"Then stop crying. I'm right here. Nothing is goanna change that. We beat the odds before remember. We had help but at least we beat it together. Now come on stop crying already. Or have you been suffering mood swings this early on?" he joked.

I smile and burry my head in his chest. _**Maybe he's right…**_I look up at him and give him a well deserved kiss. I finally let what I wanted to say to him for the past two months come out. I take a big breathe and break from the embrace.

"Marry me?" I whisper.

"Anytime…"I look into his eyes and see the truth and love in them.

I smile and hug him tight. I start to cry again but this time it's through love. _**He said yes. He wants to marry me…**_I hold him closer and we break. He smiles at me and gets a curious look on his face.

"Is that what you wanted to go to Utah for?" he asked.

I blush and stand up and go over to my closet and look for a pair of shorts.

"Yeah…I just…I don't know…I want to be alone with you." I sigh as I finally find a pair.

I feel his arms snake my waist and turn me to face him. He's smiling like a kid in a candy store and I giggle cause he looks so funny. He rolls his eyes and kisses me again. But this time were interrupted by an all to familiar ring.

"God damn it let me rest!" I scream at the ceiling like they can hear me.

"Come on. Let's go find Mara and Alue." he chuckles before we can say another word there standing by the door.

"Ready!" they grin and Alue jumps into my arms and Mara grabs my hand while Jake still holds my waist.

I orb us to the elders. I smile at the new crew. This time it's people I know I can trust. My god mommy Courtney as head taking Simon's place. Taurence after we found him in the Rocky mountains. _**That was funny. **_And all the others. But they don't speak anymore. _**Must be Courtney.**_

"Yasmin. And friends! Nice to see all of you again. How are you doing?" Courtney asks me.

"I'm doing fine. Now at least." I smile at Jake and he grins.

"So I've heard. Well I'm sorry to say but I need your help." She sighs.

"For you? Anything." I smile.

"Almost anything." Jake puts in his two cents.

I roll my eyes and let her continue.

"I know Jacob. That's why you all will be going with her. Including the other charmed ones.

"Where too?" I ask.

"Russia." She smiles at me.

We all look at each other and then raise and eyebrow.

"For how long?" Mara asks.

"Just this weekend. If longer I'll take care of the schools and any test. Trust me we are willing to help. It's just we need you to watch this person. Basically you have an innocent but it's more than a one person job. Plus this one is only temporary." Courtney smiles.

I see bubbles form behind me and my cousins and sister are there. Courtney informs them and we smile. We accept and she says we leave ASAP. I orb us all home and Jake runs home to tell Sam and his dad. With Rachel now staying here permanently he's not as lonely. She decided to finish her schooling online then is anything major she'll go back. Paul sure has a way with words. Me and the girls get packed and I go and tell Stacey. Once I'm done Jake comes over and has a duffle bag with another book bag. A few seconds later I get a call from Brian saying that he and Celia are going to. Courtney just paid them a visit. All in all in less then an hour were all ready and we (plus the help of my cousins and sister) orb to the nice hotel in St. Petersburg Russia. _**This is goanna be one fun weekend…**_


	4. Vera

**Chapter four is here!! Yay!! **

**I don't own Twilight or charmed. If I did I would have Piper's powers Lol. Read, review, rate…whatever just have fun doing it!**

**PuppyloveLizzie!**

"**Okay so our innocents name is Vera McAllister. She' been around here since 1923." Noel read off.**

**(Okay I've gotten a pretty mean message about her name. Yes I spell it like that because it's how one of my friends names is spelled okay. Any problem with that tell me but don't say I have a problem with gender names. Sorry had to get that out)**

"**1923?" I asked confused.**

"**She died then She's well let's just say you attract many magical friends sweetheart." Brian said playfully.**

"**Care to explain?" Jake said annoyed.**

"**She's a vampire. I ran into her once. Very sweet girl but be warned she's a flapper." Celia smirked.**

"**A what?" Jacob asked confused.**

"**A flapper babe. The 1920's were famous for them. They were the girls and women who didn't take shit from men. They declared there independence from man." I explained.**

"**Oh great. You guys must be the modern day flappers then" he joked.**

**I raise my eyebrow and whack him with my purse. It sent him flying forward a bit. **_**Woops. **_He glared at me and I grin and start to run. Him at my heels.

"Yasmin! Get you little witchy ass back here!" he exclaimed.

"No way! I know what your goanna do!" I yelled back still running.

We keep this up for a few minutes until I just start to orb from spot to spot. It was like two in the mourning there so it was dark. We had to find this Vera girl but me and Jake had other plans right now. The others started to make a finders spell. Me and Jake well I just orbed in circles watching him get confused easily. _**You know it's funny. You'd do the same thing.**_

"Tired yet?" I asked and orbed to another spot.

"Nope I could do this all day. Gotcha!" He jumps from behind and grabs me.

"Jake put me down!" I laugh.

"Nope I'm not lett-What the hell?!" he yelled.

I felt him struggle. I turn to see his arms slowly start to let go and have them hang in the air like a puppet.

"Jacob…what are you doing?" I asked as he struggled to move around like Frankenstein.

"I-don't-know. I can't-control-my-body." He gritted as he struggled to stay in place.

"Is he okay?" Alue asked me.

"I have no idea anymore…" I smirk trying to hold back a laugh as he gets on all fours and starts to walk on them.

"Aww that's so cute. Here boy! Come here!" Mara joked snapping her fingers at him.

"I'll bite you." he growled.

"Try it dog boy." She countered back.

As funny as it was seeing him like that we needed to stop. I blocked everyone out and tried to sense for the unknown source. Then Mimi shouted out holding up the mirror.

"Ha! She's here!" she pointed to a gap between the buildings. 

"Dark alleyways. Nice job Mimi." Artie said sarcastically.

"Hey I found her." She shrugged and placed the mirror back into her bag.

"Vera! Come out. And let Jake go." Celia smirked as she say him do a split.

"Okay this really hurts." he winced.

We heard a laugh coming from the alley way and soon Jake was released as a tall woman emerged from her hiding spot. She was tall probably 5'9 or 6'0. She had short platinum blonde hair. Pale skin and orange gold eyes. But by her grace you can tell she was a vampire. And by Jake's wrinkling nose.

"Hello. You must be my white lighters correct?" she smiled at us.

"Yup. I'm Yasmin Halliwell. This is my sister Artemis. My cousins Miranda, and Noel. My good friends Brian, Celia, Alue, and Mara. And you must be Vera." I smiled and went to shake her hand.

_**Cold as ice. **_She smiled and turned to Jacob. 

"Sorry about that. But when a woman asks to be put down you do as she says. Especially when that woman is with a child." She grinned at me.

"How did you-?"

"Easy to tell. Come it's not safe here. Grab your things." She said seriously and turned to walk away.

We grabbed out things and followed. While walking I took in her appearance. She looked like twenty years old. A long black fur coat trailed the floor as she walked. But you can hear a faint clip of heels.

"Wow." Alue gasped as we came upon a big house. 

It was like a manor of some sort. Looked like something out of Stephen kings stories though.

"Come don't stare. It's not safe now. Quickly." She urged and lead everyone inside.

As we walked in the house lit up and Alue jumped into my arms startled by the lights. I calmed her down and held onto her while Jake took my bags. Inside was like an old medieval house. Everything looked expensive. She led us up to the second floor and showed us the rooms. I got a room with Mara and Alue. Artie with Celia. And Mimi and Noel. Jake had to share with Brian.

"Ohh come on why do I get the gay guy I'm in much more danger than him with one of you." he complained.

"Because my house my rules. It's late and you should all sleep. The house is protected for now." Vera said and walked down the stairs. 

Me, Celia, and Mara looked at each other and looked back at her.

"I want answers now. You guys unpack We'll go whip something up to eat. Celia, Mara lend me a hand. Alue sweetie make sure Brian and Jake don't kill each other." I smile and follow Vera down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" We called after her and finally caught her in the kitchen.

"Everything you'll need is in the cupboard. Now Yasmin you said you had questions?" she asked.

"Yeah. First off why did the elders want all of us here. What is this big danger?" I asked.

She sighed and started to fiddle with the pendent around her neck. I looked like flower inside amber stone. _**Cool. **_She saw me staring and smiled.

"I'll explain when everyone is done eating. We have time unfortunately. But I will warn you I refuse to be of any help when we are attacked." She told us straight forward.

Me and Mara looked at each other and I scratched my head in confusion.

"Umm…how come?" Mara asked.

"It's your job to protect me. If I die then lets just say it's not goanna be pretty sister." She smiled and left the room.

"Okay something is off with her." Celia said and turned on the fire.

"I think she's cool. But something is a little off. We'll find out later. Come on. Mind handling this Celia? Me and Mara have to unpack." I ask.

"Sure. Anyone for stir-fry?" She said and pulled out big bag of rice.

After dinner we all sat in the living room and we waited for Vera to tell us the story.

"Okay the reason why you are here is because the realms are in trouble yet again." She started.

"Again. We just finished this a few weeks ago." Mimi groaned.

"Sadly it happens a lot. See this pendent around my neck. It was my families most treasured item. It could let us travel freely back and forth between them. My family was known as the door keepers. There are only two ways into the realms. This pendent and by the four Powers acting as one. Song, strength, Beauty, and hope." She said pointing to each of us.

"Okay and why ask for our help now?" Mimi asked.

"Well a few nights ago I was attacked by something. I don't know what it was but I was able to out run it. It came at me screaming and hollering about something called the Cherished. Lord knows what that is. I got worried when he tried to grab the pendent. I asked the elders to help so here you are." She explained.

"Makes sense. We'll let's split up jobs. All for researcher?" I asked and Brian and noel raised there hands.

"Trackers?" Mara, Alue, and Jake raised there hands.

"Awesome the rest are to stay and keep any possible danger from Vera. We'll make potions and make a safe house. Okay everyone lets get going. Vera mind helping me make some potions?" I ask.

"Sure." The rest of the night well mourning we spent prepping the house for intruders of the magical kind.

Me and Vera made a bunch of potions. Noel and Brian went to magic school to look up the cherished. Mara, Alue, and Jake went around scouting the outside. _**Jake makes a pretty good alpha. Wonder why he's not the alpha now. According to legends he is the rightful heir. Am I keeping him from that post?**_

"Something on your mind?" Vera asked as she looked up from her sketch book. 

We made about fifty different potions so I suggested we take a break. She said that she wanted to sketch and wanted me to be the model. She gave me a dress and placed me on the couch. I've been sitting there for about and hour.

"Not really. It's personal." I sigh and she looks at me.

"Okay. Have you thought of a name?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I looked confused.

"For the baby. I know you don't know gender yet but at least think of some names. Or would you rather do that with the father?" Vera asked.

"No thank you. The baby's father is a dead man." I growled thinking of Simon rotting in hell.

"Beg your pardon?" She asked repulsed.

"Ohh no you got it all wrong. Jake's not the father. I was raped. It's his baby." I sighed and shuddered thinking about that night.

_**I never felt so helpless in all my life…**_

"I'm sorry. Still wouldn't Jake want a part in this?" She asked and went back to sketching.

"Maybe…I guess. He wishes he was the father so much. Late at night sometimes I could hear him whispering to my stomach talking to him/her. It's so cute. But in reality I'm scared. What if the baby looks like Simon, my raper (Or what ever it is called), or me? Will it have my eyes or is? My traits or his? It's scary." I shudder.

"Sweetie you gotta let that go. There is only two things the father can give that baby since he's dead thanks heaven. One is gender. Two is only half of it's chromosomes. Traits and all that junk come from both of you yes but still even if it does look like this Simon fellow will you love he/she any less?"

"No! Never. I love it so much now." I sigh contently and place a hand on my somewhat bulging stomach.

"Good then don't worry. Come on we'll think of some names…" we spent a good portion of our time on that.

After a while we got to learn more about the mysterious past of Vera McAllister. She was turned around 1923. Her family was wealthy but shunned for being different and secretive. Slowly she watched as each of her family members died. Living alone most of her life she guarded and visited the realms more and more. She promised to take us one day after this is over. Brian offered her to live with them after so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. That she gladly excepted.

It was about noon and I was bushed. I started to doze off on the couch and Jake laughed when he found me half passed out. Vera and the others agreed that we should rest. The vamps would stay up and keep watch cause they couldn't sleep. Leaving Mara with Alue I snuck into Jakes room Via orb and laid down with him.

This went on for about…a week or so? Mind you I was getting testy and my mood swings were getting worse. Plus cravings were getting worse too.

"Ahhh I can't stand this! Where is the closest candy store?" I asked Vera harshly not finding my stash of Twix in my bag.

I was jittery and hungry. _**I wanted Twix. **_

"Down the block but Yasmin it's closed. It's ten at night." she chuckled.

"But I need chocolate now…" I whined.

"Babe you need to rest." Jake joked and dug around his bag for a spare Twix bar.

I squealed and hugged him tight. It was mini but it would do. I ate it and sighed happily. This baby is easily pleased. But then I ran to the bathroom and threw it back up. Never mind.

"Will that kid ever find anything it likes?" Noel asked as she tossed a ball to Alue.

"I don't know but I can't keep doing this. It craves then spits it back up. The only thing it will keep down was water and ugh meat balls. Ugh." I gagged.

Everyone laughed and Jake sat me in his lap. Everything was very peaceful. I was just hungry. And thankfully not meat balls. But for some soup. I was about to get up when I felt a presence. Something broke the crystal barrier but ho-

BANG!

The door blew open and a Biker like dude stepped through. A grin on his smug face. _**He was hot I'll give him that much.**_

"Vera dear. How have you been?" he smirked.

"You…"Vera breathed.

"Vera?" Artie asked bracing herself.

"Ohh Vera don't tell me you forgot me?" He smirked.

"Yasmin get her out of here. We'll handle this creep." Jake whispers and I nod.

I grab hold of Vera and orb her up to her attic. I start to make a magic circle and glance at her shaking in fear. Once done I grab hold of her and sit her down.

"Vera explain now." I order her.

"His name is Victor. He's the one who turned me all those years ago in Boston. After my family died I move here to escape him. He must have been the one who attacked me a week ago. Yas we can't let him get a hold of the pendent. If he does he'll resurrect her. And she's more worse that Nazar ever was." She says worried looking around franticly.

"Ohh no you don't you aren't leaving. I can handle myself but do you really think I can do my tricks with a baby inside me? Your staying put. I got an idea give me the pendent."

She hands it to me and I chant a spell and make a copy. _**My dad did the same with my book of shadows. I just had to change the words so it wouldn't work.**_

"Okay this is the decoy. When he comes up here I'll blow up the decoy and you hide the real one okay. Then we'll-"

BANG!

The door burst open and I'm sent flying into the wall. I groan and hear a scream. I look and see that Victor has Vera by the neck and is holding the pendent in his hand. _**This is my chance.**_

"Hey Pot head!" I shout.

"What?"

"Looking for this?" I hold up the fake pendent and smirk. A confused look comes over his face and he growls.

"Which is the real one?" 

"Guess." I smirk and try to buy sometime.

"No need. Vera. Tell me which one is the real one." he says looking to her

"Like hell I would you ass. Vera McAllister take no orders from a man." She glares.

He glares back and picks her up by her hair and throws her towards me. He looks at the pendent in his hand and smirks. _**Shit.**_

"You have the fake. This is the real deal. So much power inside. Evelyn will be very happy." He smirked and held it up. 

I thought quick and got a smart idea.

"Pendent!" I orbed it to my hands and sighed as I caught it. 

"That was too close." Vera sneered.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Give me the Pendent." he ordered.

"Not a chance." I glare at him.

"Fine then die with her." he lights a match and I see the fear in her eyes. I grab her arm and orb her out of there.

We land back down stairs and see that everyone is just getting back up. We start to run out of the house. Once outside I'm tackled to the ground from above and feel the pendent leave my grasp. Victor makes a grab for it. In a panic I try to freeze him but instead…

_**I kinda blow up both pendent's and his hand. Woops. **_


	5. True Love

Chapter five is here!! Yay!!

I don't own Twilight or charmed. If I did I will control the world!!! Woops way to much Easter sugar. Read, review, rate…whatever just have fun doing it!

PuppyloveLizzie!

"Yasmin what did you do?!" Vera yelled.

"Ummm…you really wanna know?" I chuckled sheepishly.

Victor looks at me and I cringe away. Before he takes another step he's pounced on by Jacob. They fight while the girls help me up. Mara and Alue, do the same but are thrown back when Jake rams into them throwing them back.

"I'll be back Vera. She will return and you'll all pay." He vanishes in a blast of smoke and everyone turns to me.

"Ohh yeah blame me." I roll my eyes and rub my sore shoulder.

Jake pats my hand with his nose and whines. I rub his head and sigh. 'This is all my fault now what do we do?'.

"I'm fine Jake just a little sore. Vera what happened when I…when I had that accident." I asked her.

"Well…I think we've established that you've blown it up. Now we just have to find, each and every petal scattered across the entire globe!" Vera said towering over me.

"Eh, hehehehe…" I chuckled.

"Great nice going sis." Artie sighed and they all walked into the house.

I sighed and sat down on the steps. Jake came out fully clothed and sat behind me so I was sitting between his legs. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. He kissed the back of my head and rested his on top of mine.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. You did great today." He whispered.

"Yeah up until the point where I blew up the pendent and now put everyone under more stress. Ugh this sucks I hate being a Charmed one." I groaned and tried to sit up.

Jake held me down and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Jake not now." I whined.

"No. Yasmin calm down. You're a charmed one for a reason. Your meant to do this. Everything happens for a reason. You beat that last dude no problem. This will be nothing to worry about either." he said rubbing my stomach.

"But I was hoping…never mind." I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"You know…what we talked about before we left." I smiled at him.

"Ohh our little trip to the chapel of harmony." He joked.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!" Brian screamed.

We turned around and looked at a very pissed off Brian at the door. We tried not to laugh. Artie and the others were soon behind him.

"Yas you serious? Your getting married?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Well its not official yet but we want to." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, we don't know if it's before or after the baby is born." I giggled at Brian's hurt look.

I roll my eyes and get up to hug him. He burst out into tears well sort of and I hear everyone giggle.

"Ohh B if it makes you feel any better I didn't tell Mary yet either." I said trying not to break down laughing.

"Ohh I'm planning!!!" Mara and Celia cheered.

We all laugh and head back inside tomorrow were going home to figure out what were doing abut the pendent.

Next day~

"Well Yasmin you've done it again but at least it's treat able." Dad lectured.

"Thanks dad." I say annoyed.

We've learned from Vera's nice little history lesson that the petals can be found. Eventually. Each petal is linked to a certain beauty. Inner or outer. The hard part is finding that beauty. There are tons. It could be in art, humans, animals, anything. Oi this is going to take a miracle to help us. Plus I haven't even told my dad about me and Jake! Ohh god.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard. We just have to find some old friends of mine. Fin Fish and Access Time. They'll help us I know it. There trained to do this." Vera smiled.

"Who?" We asked.

"Fin Fish and Access Time. There angels. Well angels in training. They have been for the longest time too. But they'll be a big help to us." Vera said holding the frame of the used to be pendent.

"Hmmmm we'll have to fix that pendent as well. Come on Vera you can show me how." Grams smiled and led Vera upstairs.

"Okay now that, that is settled we'll try to find these angels in training."

"No need!" A high little voice said.

"Who the hell was that?" Celia asked.

A ball of green and purple light flew towards Yas and the others. They started in amazement and watched as the balls of light changed into little fairy like creatures with wings. On a girl with crop topped green hair and two long strands on both sides she wore a simple green dress with elbow length sleeves and the skirt was split on both sides. She had big green eyes and had small white wings with a red gem n both and on her forehead.

The other was a guy who wore a the same outfit like the girl but had pants. Is was a dark purple. His hair was the same too but a deep purple color. His wings were grey and had purple gems on his tips and his forehead. The both looked at us in wonder and us vice versa.

"Yo they look like there looking at ghosts." the purple one said.

"Ohh shut up Access that's because we haven't introduced ourselves." the green one smiled at Yas flying towards her, "Hi I'm Fin Fish angel in training and were looking for Vera. You know where she is?"

"Yeah she's upstairs." I answered.

"Okay Fin fill them in I'll talk to Vera." Access said and flew up to the stairs.

"Fine. So who are all of you people? You friends of Vera?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, were her white lighters. Umm you must be the angels Vera was talking about. Mind telling us how you can help." I asked as she landed on the candy bowl on the coffee table.

"Sure. Me and access have special powers to seek out the power emanating from the petals. It's only one of our feathers can draw out the petal. And we can sense where they are so it will be easier for you guys." Fin smiled.

"Only problem is it might take a while." Vera sighed.

"Yeah petals don't jut shine they have to be triggered. And who knows how long that will take." Access said floating Indian style above Vera.

"Nice way to be supportive." Paige chuckled.

"But its true. You must take this seriously if one gets into the wrong hands there one step closer to resurrection Evelyn. And if you want to live to see the next birthday-"

"Birthday! Ohh no Seth's Birthday is Tomorrow!! Oh my god how did I forget that." Artie panicked.

"Calm down Artie you can still make it. it's the weekend you can stay with me right dad, Cali?" I smirked.

"Absoluty-"

"Sure why not. As long as you sty with Yasmin you can go." Cali smirked winking at Yasmin and chuckled at her husbands cross face.

That night they set everything up. Artie was going to spend the night with Yasmin, Mara, and Alue. Vera and her friends were going to stay with Brian and Celia for the time being. Yas and the girls were spending the night making Seth's birthday presents.

"Ohh Artie he's goanna love it." Mimi gushed.

"Yeah this is perfect." Mara laughed.

"You think not to kiddish?" Artie said worried.

"Artemis take it from someone who is also dating a slow and very cute and funny, and loving, and careing-"

"Alright already!" The girls chorused with a laugh.

"Fine! Take it from me it's thoughtful and cute. Plus a secret meaning between you two. Really what does this mean?" I asked looking at the writing again.

"Just something special. So how should we tell that you and Jacob want to tie the knot?" Artie chuckled placing the present in a box and wrapping it.

"Yeah you gotta think of something clever so he doesn't get it but gets it without flipping out." Noel said flipping through a magazine.

"How did you tell your dad Noel?" Mara asked.

She was told of Noel and Charles engagement. Which she took full responsibility to planning along with Phoebe and Celia. This was like a new Alice but more people. Seriously they should just open there own wedding planning agency.

"Ummm…well first we buttered him up by getting him a nice dinner. Let him get all his favs. Mom softened him up a lot. Then we waited till he was half asleep. It didn't do that much though he woke up the minute he heard 'yeah um dad…Charlesaskedmetomarryhim…goodnight.'" the girls laughed.

"Ohh yeah that would wake him up" Mimi joked.

They all laughed and all got ready to sleep. The next day they all got ready for the party. Mimi wore a simple long white skirt with pink spots and a pale pink blouse with a dark ribbon around the waist. She wore a pair or white flats to finish. Noel wore a pair of washout jeans and a green and white stripped t-shirt. She wore a pair of blue sneakers to top it off.

Artie wore a simple jean mini skirt with brown leggings. She also had a white tank top with a brown dragonfly on it. She also had a small short sleeved jean jacket. He finished her outfit with black and white checkered converses. Mara wore a pair of skinny jeans with butterflies on the back pockets. She wore a long grey knee length shirt. She used a black and silver belt around the outside of the shirt. She finished it off with a pair of black ankle boots.

I wore a spring light blue dress that ties at the back and neck. It was simple with a white flower design. I wore a pair of strapped sandals to match. I also had a tan shawl to match the sandals. We did a once over then all orbed over to the beach. The guys were all setting up and we were all attacked by our guys.

"Charles what are you dong here? How did you get here?" Noel joked.

"Fine if you want me to leave…" he smirked.

"No! Come on don't be mean." She pouted.

"Hey where's the birthday boy? I have a present for him." Artie pouted.

"Here I Am!" He shouted and picked her up from behind.

They laughed as he spun her around. I leaned into Jake and laughed.

"How do you feel today?" he asked.

"The same as everyday you've asked me. I'm pregnant not dying. Take a guess on what Artie got Seth." I giggled.

We laughed and hung out all day until a visitor came by.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Seth invited me. Sorry I was late buddy I was working late today." Connor joked.

"Well the more the merrier, Brian and the others should be here soon then we can eat." Mimi smiled.

"S-sure." Connor stuttered.

Ohh looks like someone has a crush. I smiled and went back to dancing with Jake. About sometime later Brian and the others came by. It wasn't that sunny out so they could come. They didn't apply to the treaty. That was also another reason why they were here. Sam wanted to talk to them about making a new treaty. Since they were my friends things could be changed.

"Hello there birthday boy I have the perfect present for you." Brian smirked.

"Ohh no you don't." I snatch the present away, "I'll look first it it's what I think it is then I'll take you to the mall and take you shopping."

I peek and sigh. I glare at Brian and toss it into Jakes car. I owe Seth a shopping trip. They look at me confused and I shake it off. After a while we just sit around and enjoy the sunset of the day.

"Hey Connor that's a cool looking keychain. You don't see many kids with surfboard key chains anymore." Mimi said looking at his keys.

"Thanks…I got it at a fair. You can have it if you want I have two." He smiled.

"Thanks…but that's imposing I couldn't do that." Mimi said giving it back.

"No I insist take it. Please." He said placing it in her hand.

She smiled and nodded.

"I feel something…" Fin whispered.

Humans couldn't see them but anything magical could. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Well thanks for coming everyone but it's late and we should be getting home." Seth chuckled nervous.

"But we never opened Arties gift." Connor stated, "And you said we'd be partying till midnight."

"Well change in plans. Hehehe." I joked trying to push him to his car.

"Lets open Arties gift then we'll leave." Connor insisted and tossed the small box to Seth.

They all watched as he unwrapped the gift. He opened the box and smiled. Inside was a dog tag. One was a locket with his and arties picture inside. The other had there own words on it.

"Down and out, in and up, side to side, you give a pout, but all in all, your still there, so never fear, my cuddly teddy bear." He whispered with a smile.

He swung around and caught Artie in a kiss. We all gushed and smiled and I pecked Jakes cheek.

"Now how the hell can I top that?" I joked.

"Knowing you you'll think of something." he rolled his eyes.

"DUCK!!" Access yelled pulling Fin out of the way.

A blue ribbon shot from no where and wrapped around the dog tags. It pulled away from them and landed in a white gloved hand. The lady laughed and grabbed hold of them.

"Well, well I can't believe I found a petal on my first try. Ohh Victor will be cross I found one before him." she cackled.

"Who are you?" Noel growled.

"I am Nexcis and by order of Victor and her royal highness I'm here to kill you all." she smirked and lashed her ribbon whip out again.

It nicked my arm and I felt the sting of a blade on flesh. Jake growled and started to shake. I tried to calm him. Connor was still here who knows what will happen if he saw. I looked behind me to see him standing in front of Mimi. Confused I shrugged it off and looked back to Nexcis.

"Just make a single file and I'll make it quick." she sighed bored.

"Over my dead body." Vera growled and stood still.

"Ahhh Vera darling how nice to see you again. You doing well?" she mocked.

"Nexcis shut your pie hole and give back the dog tags." Vera ordered.

"Not a chance the petal of beautiful true love is in here and I'm goanna take it…wait this isn't it its just a piece of trash. Useless." she tossed it and cut them in half with he ribbon.

Artie felt her heart fall as the medal pieces fell from the ground. Seth growled and couldn't contain it. He charged forward and phased and tackled Nexcis to the ground.

"Connor you better keep a secret. Come on guys lets help. Jake you and the others phase. Emily, Kim go get Seth some spares. Come on girls." I ordered and started to try and blow up Nexcis's whip ribbon.

"Hehehe we'll explain later." Mimi said and went to help.

Connor stood there looking gasped and confused. As the battle went on Mimi got hit by a stray blast of energy. He flew backwards and the key chain fell from her pocket. Connor went to see if she was okay.

"THERE!!! The Petal is there!" Access shouted.

"Access you idiot!" Fin and Vera shouted.

"Woops."

"Ahhh so there it is huh? Come to Nexcis." she chuckled and aimed her ribbon at the keychain.

Connor saw and quickly grabbed it. The ribbon wrapped around his wrist and he hissed in pain. Mimi gasped and went to help. Once her hand touched his a bright pink light burst from it. Once it died down the ribbon was burned away and Mimi held the petal in her hand. Nexcis yelled in anger and tried to whip but realized her whip was broken.

"Leave or you'll go through much worse." Celia growled.

"This isn't over there are many more. One doesn't make you a head in the game." Nexcis snarled and vanished.

Everyone looked to Mimi and Connor. A smile slowly spread to my face. Mimi fussed over if he was okay or not and he kept telling her otherwise. Looks like Mimi finally found someone for her. A pair of white blue lights shown and my dad and Cali stood there.

"Yasmin Piper Halliwell what is this I hear about you moving to Vegas and getting married?" my dad said sternly.

Ohh boy now this is going to be fun…


	6. Puppy PlayTime

Chapter six is here!! Yay!!

I don't own Twilight or charmed. If I did I will control the world!!! Woops way to much FREE ICE CREAM! Sorry for the uber long wait but with everything going on I'm glad I got this done.

Read, review, rate...whatever just have fun doing it!

PuppyloveLizzie!

* * *

"Vera! What did you do to my room!" I said no yelled t the older vampire.

"What? Yasmin you're going to have a child soon maybe even twins. You need to be prepared." Vera smiled at me.

The attic bedroom, my own private heaven from all evils...was now taken over, halfway, by...baby belongings. A small crib at the foot of my bed, a changing table/drawer between the window and closet, and baby essentials spread all over the floor. Things like toys, dippers, clothes. I'm goanna kill this girl... Mara and Alue walked in and gasped.

"Wow..." they said in unison.

"Where did my bed go?" Alue asked worried.

"Somewhere..."Mara giggled.

Breathe, Yasmin, just breathe...I maneuvered over to my bed. Ugh lord up in heaven please help me. I sighed and absentmindedly started to stroke my stomach. Jake went job hunting today, thanks to Bella he's got an interview with Newton's Sports and Goods Store. She said she used to work there and he said it's not too far from my house either. He said if he ran straight through the woods he'd land a block away from me. So our plan worked out. Now I just need one ohh and for those who read last chapter no we are not eloping in Vegas. Grams heard it from Paige, who over heard it from noel, who heard it from Artie, who I told. Bad, very bad telephone line. But aunt Phebs is making it up by seeing if she can get me a paying intern job at the paper she worked with.

"So what do you think? Canary yellow or lilac purple?" Vera asked holing up cards.

"Neither. I mumbled turning on my side.

"Okay then spring green and Sakura pink it is then." Vera smiled.

"Vera...pink? I hate pink." I whined.

"But its soft and it looks almost white. Trust me by the time I'm done it will look awesome." Vera answered me looking over some baby stuff.

I roll my eyes and tried to sleep. I just got back from a petal retrieve. The beauty of Ugly is what I call it. The mask it was in looked like it was made of snot. The guy who owned it was a troll nonetheless so he made things very difficult. Two down and how many more to go? Vera said it was a blooming rose carnation. O there were like twenty-five to thirty petals. Now twenty-three or twenty-eight. Gahh I hate this.

"Yasmin?" Alue asked me nudging her nose into my back.

I rolled over and came face to face with the pup. She was a Saint Bernard today. She licked my nose and lay down next to me.

"Are you okay? You want to eat something?" she asked.

"I'm okay sweetie. Io senti bene. I feel fine. I'm okay I'm not hungry, just tired." I yawned and started to fall asleep...

NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IT'S ALUE'S BIG ADVENTURE!!!

Yasmin fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Must be the baby. Mara said she was eleven weeks pregnant. Vera and Mara were starting to paint. I jumped down from the bed and changed into a Labrador pup. I weaved my way through the boxes and scattered clothes to the front door. I'd explore the woods a bit. I changed into a Siberian husky to blend into the wolf packs around here.

Maybe Brady and Collin on patrol. I sniffed around for a scent but turned up cold. The rain washed most of the scents away making it hard to track for me. I heard a yelp from farther up and raced towards it. I came across a small wolf pup in a tree net. Must be from last hunting season. I trotted over to it softly. He growled at me trying to act tough.

(Puppy talk time)

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No smart one! My leg is stuck in this thing!" He growled and started to gnaw at the ropes.

"What you trying to do, floss? You'll never be able to cut through that?" I told him.

"So rather have....wait what?" He asked confused.

I couldn't help but laugh this kid was priceless. He growled at me and started to gnaw again. Still laughing

I walked under him.

"Hey instead of laughing you could let me down ya know." He snapped at me.

"What's the magic words?" I teased.

I know it was mean but he was snappy at me.

"Now would be nice!" he growled.

"Ehh maybe later" I smiled and sat down.

"Ugh how about a trade then?" he offered.

"I'm listening" I smirked up at him.

He reached into his long fur and to my surprise pulled out a shining petal.

"How did you get that?!" I asked almost yelled out.

"This is what got me in this mess. Keeps sticking to my fur like sap. I chased it here. I'll let you have it if you get me down." He bargained.

"Okay then. Promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"Promise."

I trotted over to the tree and pulled at the rope. It loosened the net dropped him to the ground. He shook off the net and I walked over to him.

"Okay I helped you, now can I have the Petal please?"

"Nope. Bye sucker." He said and took off.

"HEY!" I yelled out and started after him, "That's not fair you promised!"

"My paws were crossed pup." He laughed and started to run faster.

That cheat, Fine then. I ran faster and changed into my wolf form and cut him off. He looked up at me scared. I stood over him with a wolfy smirk.

"What are you?" he asked shaking under me.

"I'm a familiar. Now may I please have the petal you promised. It's very important." I asked.

"S-sure." He stuttered and dropped it to the ground.

I smile and shift back into a Husky pup and pick it up and thank him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Nava." He replied.

He had a shaggy brown coat with black paws and a face mask like a raccoon.

"I'm Alue." I smiled at him.

"ALUE! Hey brat where are you!" I heard Jacob yell out to me.

"Woops, there's my pops. Nice meeting you Nava, and thanks for the petal. Bye!" I smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait! Umm…Can we play sometime?" He asked shyly.

"ALUE!" Jake called out standing in his wolf form over some fallen trees.

"Coming!" I called back, "Sure, see you around Nava."

I started to run over to Jake. I met up with him and turned back to see Nava's shocked face. Must be Jake…I jumped on Jakes back and we took off. I yelled another bye to Nava as we disappeared into the trees.

"Hey Brat, where were you all day and who was the mutt?" He asked.

"He's not a mutt, he's my new friend, and I was busy helping him out. He had a Petal. You think Yasmin will be happy?" I asked him.

"Sure, with the baby on the way we need all the help we can get." He sighed and gave a small smile.

"Okay, did you get the job?" I asked him.

"Yeah…It's a start. They weren't really hiring so I'm a stock boy for now. But they pay is good enough. *sigh* So many things going on at one time. Oh well come on, let's go see if Sleeping Beauty wants to eat something." He said with a wolfy grin.

"Can we make her something?" I asked him hopeful.

"Sure…Just don't make too much of a mess this time okay." Jake joked.

"Okay…" I pouted remembering the last time we cooked.

But I cheered up once he asked if I wanted to race. I agreed happily and jumped off his back and we started racing home. We got home and started to make dinner. Stacey was out of town on business and Jessica was at a friend's refusing to stay home with Yas. Carver went with Stacey. We found Yasmin on the couch sleeping.

"Come on let's let her sleep. Your helping me make Tuna and Hamburger helper." Jake smiled.

We made dinner and finished just as Yasmin walked in.

"Hey you two. Hmmm what smells good?" She asked wrapping her arms around Jake from behind.

"Tuna/Hamburger Helper." Jake chuckled making a plate for her.

"Aww thank you. And look no messes this time….besides the dishes…ohh well come on let's eat I'm starved. Alue sweetie can you go get the girls upstairs? They might still be Painting." She grimaced and sat down with Jake.

"Painting?" he asked.

I ran up the stairs and found Mara, Celia, and Vera all painting and arranging baby supplies.

"Celia why did you buy dresses? She might be having a boy." Vera complained holing up a cute pale baby blue dress.

"You never know. Maybe twins, or maybe a girl, or a boy. Maybe even triplets. Ohh Just so much…" Celia giggled and rolled on the bed in excitement.

"Still, she finds out in two weeks. Enough time to make returns and exchanges." Mara said.

"No. I'm positive it's a girl." Celia smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Just call it a mind's eye prediction. Plus Alice called and screamed it in my ear. They're coming for a visit when she gets checked. Carlisle want to do the sonogram personally." Celia giggled.

"Ohh…" we all said.

"Well anyways dinners done." I smiled and ran down stairs.

After we all ate me and Jake sat back and watched as Yasmin and the girls fight over what stays and goes. She was very happy when I gave her the Petal. Let me have and extra scoop of ice cream. But this was the topping. Live entertainment.

"My potions need to stay where I can grab them at a moment's need." Yasmin argued.

"Yes, but what happens if the baby decides 'oh look something to drink' and BOOM! They burst into flames or explode." Vera said waving her arms to prove a point.

"Guys please…can we just leave this for now? I got to see if Mimi and Noel got the music ready for the next show." Yasmin said.

"Whoa, you never said anything about a show. When is this?" Jake said stepping in.

"Jacob…I told you this last night sweetie. The show is in a two months. Hayley got us a scout to look at us then. We need to be ready with new songs." Yasmin said again.

"Ohh…right…sorry. But isn't that a bit risky with the baby?" Jake asked.

"Again the baby is fine. It's a whitelighters baby it's protected. Besides he or she likes it when Mommy plays." Yasmin cooed to her bulging tummy.

"Fine. Okay guys enough for today. Time for everyone to sleep." Jake said pushing everyone out but me and Yasmin.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. Okay bedtime pup." He said pointing to my bed.

"Sure thing Alfa bossy pants." I said and climbed into bed.

Yasmin laughed and snuggled down with Jacob. We all instantly fell asleep. But I woke a few hours later. Something was wrong. I got the same feeling I got from Simon. But as quick as it came it left. After that I didn't sleep the rest of the night. It just seemed too quiet.


	7. Old Friend and WERE GONNA WHAT?

Heya everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy lately! Anyone see new moon?! Jacob....shirtless....SEXY!!!!!!!!!! ^__________________^ Sorry, i only watched the second one because of him. 25 pounds of pure muscel baby! YUM! Hehehe okay onward to the story! Love yous!

* * *

Old Friend and...WERE GONNA WHAT!?

"Hmmm so we'll use Lily for a girl and Dominick for a boy?" Yasmin jotted down in her notebook.

"Yup. Finally we agree." Jake smiled and kissed my temple.

Its been a while hasn't it. Three months have passed…And thankfully we have about…15 petals. Were almost there. The baby isn't kicking just yet but I can feel the movement in there somewhere. Emily had her baby and she's so cute. They named her Beth. I don't think I've seen Emily glow so much. Sam hasn't stopped grinning yet either. Everything was just right. Peaceful even.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Why did I have to open my big mouth.

"What was that?" Jake wondered his grip tightening around me.

"I don't know." I said a bit shaken up by it.

"HEY OPEN UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE BLACK! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!" a voice yelled out.

"Jake, you know who that is?" I asked confused.

"Can't say I do. Hold on. I'll go see." he said getting up to go open the door.

He opens the door and falls back by a rushed force. I look over the edge of the couch and stare down confused. A girl about 18 or so with long blonde hair with brown highlights is hugging Jake to death.

"Oh Black, I haven't see you in ages it feels like! How have you been?! Oh my god you finally got a girlfriend! Nice going Jake!" The girl exclaimed.

Jake stared up at the girl in wonder. Then a shock came over his face and grinned like kid in a candy store. He jumped up and spun the girl in a hug. Her laugh boomed throughout the house. Billy came rolling out to find out what all the ruckus was about. I stood there even more confused.

"God Ali how long has it been! You've grown!" Jake laughed and put the girl down.

"Alaizabeth Grey. How long has it been?" Billy asked rolling over to the two.

" A while Big Billy. So Jake who's the chick?" The girl asked jerking her thumb at me.

"Yasmin Halliwell, nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Same, names Alaizabeth Grey, but call me Ali. So Black how's Quil, and Embry been? I haven't heard from you guys in ages. Someone doesn't want answer his emails anymore." She glared at Jake.

He turned and gave me a look. I giggled a bit. A long while back I accidentally broke his computer. I got into a fight with him and waved my hand the wrong way. In the end we ended up laughing at it. Ali just looked at us and shrugged.

"Okay then. Well Black care to answer?" Ali looked at him.

I giggled a bit more a looked her over while Jake tried to explain. She was wearing a simple tank and jeans, and sneakers. She seemed pretty interesting. I just sat back and watched Jake get chewed out. It was pretty funny. Even Billy was chuckling a bit.

"Billy since Jake's busy. Who is she?" I asked him.

"She's an old friend of Jacob's. Ali, Quil, Embry, and Jacob all went to school together. She moved before there freshman year started though. He mom was a good friend of Seth's and Leah's." Billy informed me.

"Oh that's cool. I love seeing old friends after a while. Its fun." I smiled.

"So Ali, what brings you back to Push?" Jake asked.

"What a girl can't come back to see old friends and o back to school here?" Ali smile got bigger.

"Seriously!?" Jake shouted.

"Yeah!" Ali shouted back.

They acted like two twins. I thought it was kind of cute. Jake is cursed to never have a brother. He only knows sisters.

"Hey, you want to come with us to meet the rest of the gang? Were goanna meet up with them in half an hour." I offered.

"Would I ever. I haven't seen the two knuckle heads in forever. They'll get a good warm welcome." she smirked evilly.

"Hehehe. Well okay then. Come on, muscle boy you need to go get dressed. Emily won't forgive you if you go dressed like that." I motioned to his shorts and shirtless body. Not that I minded. But still.

"What you guys going to? A party?" Ali asked.

"Something like that. Were holding a big BBQ in celebration of Sam and Emily's new addition to there family. He just needs to get a shirt and jeans on." I mock glared at Jacob.

"Right. Like you don't want me to walk around half naked." Jake smirked.

"Jake!" I motioned to his laughing father.

"He don't care. But okay. Be out in five." he kisses me then runs to his room.

"Wow…I just noticed…Black got Buff." Ali said shocked.

I just laugh and nod. Billy shakes his head and him and Ali catch up. Open up my notebook and look over the names again. I feel a flutter in my stomach as I do. A soft smile comes over me. I place a hand on my stomach and sigh. A warm tan hand comes over mine and I look up to see Jake smiling at me.

"Soon Yas, soon." he kisses my temple and grabs my hand and we walk with Ali and Billy to the cars.

Me, Jake, and Billy take mine, while Ali takes hers. A sleek dark blue Camry. We lead the way to Sam's house. The smell of BBQ could be smelt a mile away. I swear Jake hit the gas petal a little harder than normal just to get there quicker. Once there I let Jake, take Ali to see Quil and Embry while I went to find everyone else. I informed Alue of no talking until after Ali left. And we all went to help Emily and Leah with food and little Beth. She was just so cute. Alue did some of the babysitting with Mara and Celia. Sam was tending to the grill. Brian was messing with him about how hard parenthood was. And how soon she would be grown up and bringing guys home that have tattoo's and pericings. Sam dropped his grill tongs and chased Brain. We all burst out laughing.

"Brian will you ever learn?" I ask as he's in a headlock by Sam.

"Probably not. Oooo Sam, your big. No wonder Emily, likes you." Brian smirked.

Sam drops Brian and shakes his head. Then shivers and goes back to the grill. Brian smirks in triumph and goes to mess with other people. I laugh and place the big bowl of salad on the picnic table. Jake come up behind me and hugs me.

"Sorry about leaving you earlier." he whispers.

"Its okay. You were with a friend, I understand. You haven't seen her in a while so its okay." I smile at him and go to get a plate of food from Sam.

"You sure? I don't want you to get mad or anything." Jake said worried.

"I won't get mad unless you give me a reason to. So go have fun catch up. I'll just hang with the girls today then."

"Okay. Thank you. I love you." He kisses me.

"Love you too. Now go you big lug." I swat him playfully and walk to find Vera.

I find her looking at everyone from a far off tree. I walk next to her and smile.

"What's up loner?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the old days. I grew up in a time when women cooked and cleaned and did everything but work good paying jobs. Then the Flappers came out and I joined them and…here is everyone today. So much has changed." Vera sighed.

"Yup. Come on and come mingle with us. You can't be a loner forever Vera. You have friends now. Come on." I grab her hand and drag her to the others.

The rest of the day we all just make fun memories. As I hold Beth, I feel something in me grow. Not just the baby but…a feeling. While rocking the baby to sleep I look up and notice Jacob looking at me. A dream like look in his eye. I feel a blush grow on my cheeks and I start to hum a bit.

"Hey I know that song. Cowboy Casanova right? By Carrie Underwood?" Ali asks.

"Yeah, sweet you know it?" I ask back.

"Know it. I love that song." Ali gushes.

"Cool. Me and my band were goanna use it in a gig next week. We do two songs people know and the rest is our own stuff." I explain.

"That is sooo cool. Hey can I-whoa…my stomach just turned all of a sudden…" Ali stumbles a bit.

"Sam, you don't think?"

"Yes Jake, she's one of us." Sam nods.

"Sweet I'm not the only girl now!" Leah cheers.

"What?" Ali asks.

"Nothing sweetie. Come on lets get you to lay down somewhere. Jake take her back to your house. We'll clean up here and meet you there." Sam ordered.

"Okay. Come on Ali, lets get you back to my place. Yas you coming?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead I'll meet you there. I'll "help" clean." I wink and hand Beth back over to Emily.

He nods and he and Billy get in Ali's car and drives home. Once out of site everyone stands back and I cast a spell to clean everything up quicker. Once that's done we all head back to Jakes house and help. Embry seemed to be hovering a bit more than usual. I caught a brief sense of love but not sure. The baby is making my empathy a little off. But he's been down since Anna left. She had to go back to the sea. She and Embry had a fight that lead to fining petal number 10 and they realized they were better off as friends. Anna found a merman and fell in love with him. They moved back to the sea. Embry's been a bit heart broken ever since.

"Why is it so hot?" Ali asked breathing hard.

"Its okay Ali. You'll be fine. I promise. It'll be over soon." Embry cooed.

I saw Jake raise an eyebrow and smile a bit. I look at him confused and he mouths "Imprint". I smile and watch as Embry holds Ali's hand tightly.

(A week later)

"THIS IS STILL O FREAKING COOL!!!!" Ali screamed as she unphased with Leah.

They just came back from mid-day patrol. Me and Emily laughed. Alue behind them.

"Yup, its great isn't it!?" Alue chirped.

"Oh yeah. Who would have thought. Werewolves, vampires, witches!!" she motions to me hyperly, "I just can't believe it. I'M ONE OF THEM!!"

"And your really hyper." Leah commented and put on her tank top.

"Must have been Yas's brownies before we left. The sugar must be kicking in." Ali laughed and slipped on a light green and white summer dress and sandals.

"Maybe." I laughed.

"PETAL! WE FOUND ONE!" Fin came charging in at us.

"A what?" Ali asked confused.

"Long story, ask Embry later." I winked.

"Its close." Vera stated.

"Well lets go!" Celia and Mara shouted.

"Okay, okay. Where this time Fin?" I asked.

"Port. The big museum there. Its in a picture of Starry night. The petal is in one of the stars." Fin smiled.

"Good work. Lets go guys." Vera nodded.

"Wait!" Fin shouted.

"What is it Fin?" Mara asked.

She hesitated to tell us. She shifted her weight in the air and sighed deeply. We stood waiting.

"Fin spit it out we don't have much time till Victor or Nexcis comes to claim it. They have two already. We don't have time to waste." Vera growled.

"They have it heavily guarded. Its goanna be moved to DC in tomorrow. There taking big security risks to keep it safe. No one in or out." Fin said slowly.

"That could be a problem." I stated.

"Yas you can go invisible. It should be cake." Mara said.

"Maybe. But the baby is messing with my powers lately. If I go invisible there is a chance the baby might wake and reverse the power mid step." I explained.

"There has to be something, A spell or a potion." Vera said.

"There is no spell for invisibility that has been successful. And a potion for it will take two days. We don't have that time." I state.

"What about speed? Vampires are fast and graceful. You guys could pull it off." Mara said looking at Celia and Vera.

"Maybe, but we've never been to the museum and even so we have to search the painting for the petal. We'll have to stop and we'll be seen." Celia said sadly.

"There has to be something." Vera thought.

"Ummm…if I may be bold. I have a suggestion." Ali raised her hand slightly.

"What is it Ali?" I asked.

"Umm…steal the painting then give it back when your done?" She shrugged.

"That might be the most….wait, that could work. If we work together on this we could pull this off." Vera thought.

"It might be tricky and we'll need to plan this through. Fin how much time do we have?" Mara asked.

"Exactly…….24 hours." Fin counted.

"Okay, we have five hours to plan and then three to put it back the same way. Come on we have work to do." Vera stated and moved into the house.

We followed after her. I turned back around and saw Ali standing there. I smiled and ran back and grabbed her hand. She looked at me shocked.

"Come on, your not getting away that easily." I laughed and dragged her into the house with the rest of us.

This is going to be one fun night. Were going to steal a painting!


End file.
